los favoritos de la profesora
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: En una tranquila noche en Beacon, la profesora disfruta con sus queridos alumnos. Trío, sexo explicito
1. los alumnos

Disclaimer: Rwby no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes

Hola, esta es una comision hecha por RelatosH, publicada con su permiso y con pequeñas ediciones mias, todo el credito va para él.

Las cosas están tranquilas en la Academia Beacon, sobre todo en los dormitorios, aunque en uno de ellos ocurre algo que nadie jamás se podría imaginar:

Los pasillos están vacíos, todos están en el patio o paseando por la ciudad. Si alguien caminara por uno de ellos, se sorprendería al escuchar sonidos extraños y bastante sospechosos. Si alguien entrara a la habitación de donde proviene dicho ruido, se le caería la mandíbula hasta el piso al divisar tan increíble escena.

En una de las camas, tres cuerpos se sacuden en un intenso acto sexual. Dos muchachos, Jaune y Cardin, anteriormente rivales, ahora se han unido para disfrutar de una inolvidable sesión amatoria con nada más y nada menos que Glynda Goodwitch. Sí, la profesora Glynda Goodwitch, una mujer conocida por ser fría y demasiado racional, casi como un robot sin emociones.

\- Ah…ah...ustedes…ustedes son muy buenos – los felicita y gime, acostada de lado en medio de sus estudiantos – no hay como la energía de los jóvenes…ah…ah…

¿Quién pensaría que una mujer así, quitando el hecho de lo hermosa que es, estaría en una cama con dos hombres? Para ser más preciso, con dos estudiantes. Los hermosos ojos verde de la rubia se encuentran entrecerrados, mientras jadeos salen de su boca con la lengua afuera. Jaune se encuentra delante de ella, penetrándole la vagina, con una mano aferrada a su delgada cintura y la otra en su cadera. Cardin, detrás de ella, embiste su trasero con rudeza, agarrado de sus grandes y perfectas tetas.

En un momento dado, y sin salir de sus agujeros, Jaune queda debajo de ella, con Cardin encima de la hermosa profesora. Glynda, con su cuerpo guiado por la lujuria, mueve las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, manteniendo el ritmo de sus jóvenes amantes. Por momentos bajan el ritmo, no queriendo eyacular tan pronto, también para descansar un poco; la profesora es bastante intensa y deben esforzarse bastante para mantenerla gozando.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sigan así! ¡Ahh! – les exige, realmente queriendo que la penetren con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Ahhh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Demuéstrenme que son hombres de verdad! ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! - Entre gemidos, Glynda les ordena que no se contengan - tenemos toda la noche, ¡corranse dentro!

Dandoles permiso de correrse dentro de ella, con la condición de no detenerse. Los muchachos, que jamás la habían visto actuar de esa manera, dejan de aguantarse y sueltan sus corridas. Jaune la abraza por la cintura y une sus pelvis, vertiendo su esperma en el útero. Por su parte, Cardin hunde los dedos en sus glúteos y, de una última poderosa estocada, se viene dentro de su redondo trasero.

\- Ha…ha…no estuvo mal…ha…pero espero que tengan más reservas en esos huevos suyos…ah… - los vuelva a felicitar, honestamente orgullosa por la cantidad de esperma que pudieron expulsar en una sola corrida – ha…ahora sigan, que…ha…que no podemos acabar aquí…ha…ha…

El orgasmo fue inigualable, pero el descanso fue sumamente breve, por lo que retoman los movimientos de caderas a los pocos segundos de haber concluido la primera ronda. A los pocos minutos, Cardin sugiere cambiar de lugares, Jaune está totalmente de acuerdo, siempre quiso divertirse con el culo de la profesora, el cual se ve tan bueno como el de Pyrrha.

El cambio es rápido, Glynda se levanta y se da vuelta, el miembro del rubio hundiendose ensu ano al mismo tiempo en que Cardin abre sus piernas y realiza el mismo acto en su vagina. La profesora vuelve a emitir obscenos jadeos de placer, sus caderas vuelven a moverse, la cama se sacude hasta el punto de molestar a las personas que están en el piso de abajo. Con las gafas colgando de una de sus orejas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, la pervertida rubia les pide que lo hagan con más fuerza; es una orden con toques de súplica.

Las consecutivas dobles embestidas continúan hasta que ambos muchachos eyaculan nuevamente. Ahora cada uno se vino en cada agujero de la maestra. No, aún falta uno: su boca. Todavía no prueban las habilidades bucales de la mujer, quien se da cuenta de lo que quieren y se arrodilla sobre el colchón, teniéndolos a los lados. Toma un pene con cada mano, masturbándolos lentamente para ayudarlos a volver a alcanzar erecciones que disminuyeron después de la segunda ronda. Cuando ve que los tienen totalmente duros otra vez, se inclina hacia Jaune para chupárselo primero, no sin dejar de estimular a su otro joven amante.

La mamada al primero dura un par de minutos, para después seguir con el segundo. Tanto Jaune como Cardin están fascinados por cómo lo chupa Glynda; ambos han sido atendidos por sus compañea, pero la profe supera a todas. La profesora no necesita mucho tiempo para hacer que vuelvan a correrse, tragándose cada corrida. Para (agradable) sorpresa de ella, los muchachos quieren continuar. Glynda piensa en lo maravillosa que es la juventud, aunque ella no se considera una anciana, está aún en sus mejores años.

Disfrutando de la vista de dos grandes aparatos, abre su boca mientras chupa el miembro de Cardin hasta la graganta, mientras Jaune levanta su cola y se dispone a penetrarla nuevamente. Los brazos del rubio rodean su cintura y su falo se abre paso por sus paredes vaginales, el otro le golpea la mandibula con sus huevos y explora su garganta con emoción. Como es de esperarse, cada tantos minutos intercambian lugares, Cardin levantandola y penetrandola repentinamento por el culo, haciendo que la rubia chille y envuelva su piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, siendo salvajemente penetrada.

Al ver a Jaune acercarse, la profesora demuestra una gran flexibilad arqueando su cuerpo hasta que su boca queda altura del pene del rubio, que sujeta los hombros de la mujer y hunde su pene en la garganta de la cazadora, que disfruta la posicion - que bien la chupa profe - la halaga el lider del equipo JNPR, mientras su compañero aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas

\- amo tu culo profe - un jadeante Cardin le dice irrespetuosamente, aprovechando la situacion. Glynda deja de mamar a Jaune y mira al castaño con algo de molestia, este para inmediatamente y la baja al suelo.

\- me alegro Sr. Winchester - responde secamente la cazadora, antes de sonreir y usar su semblancepara moverlo a la cama, acercandose y envolviendo sus redondas tetas alrededor de su pito, haciendolo gruñir del placer, moviendo sus pechos de arriba a abajo, sintio como el rubio penetra su culo - ¡oh dioses si! - Glynda grita de placer. Jaune la da unas pocas estocadas y cambia de agujero, haciendolo varias veces, hasta decidirse por su trasero, mientras el castaño disfruta de una cubana

Jaune y Cardin están maravillados con el cuerpo de la profesora, como si se tratase de un par de mocosos que experimentan su primer encuentro sexual con una mujer mayor y mucho más experimentada. Si bien todo en ella es extremadamente deseable, y teniendo un buen par de suaves y pesadas tetas, lo que más les llama la atención de ella es su perfecto culo.

\- Ah…ah…nal…nalguéame..ah.. – le pide Glynda a Jaune. El muchacho no lo piensa y comienza a azotar el glúteo derecho de su maestra, mientras que su mano sigue aferrada a su cintura. La nalga va enrojeciendo conforme es golpeada y la tonalidad rojiza es proporcional al disfrute de Glynda. Por su lado, Cardin se pone de rodillas y la toma de la cabeza con ambas manos y embiste su rostro con más rudeza, algo que a la mujer no le desagrada para nada. La nariz le cosquillea cuando se hunde entre los vellos púbicos y su garganta se dilata, conteniendo la respiración.

La rubia abraza por la cintura a Cardin, agarrándose bien a él para poder mover la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás a una mayor velocidad. La combinación de movimientos de su lengua y labios dificultan que el afortunado joven pueda aguantar sin eyacular. Glyda suelta su cintura y lo toma de las nalgas, manteniendo el ritmo con el que le chupa el miembro.

\- Cambiemos – pide Jaune, con ganas de que la profesora se lo vuelva a chupar.

\- Espera un poco más – se niega Cardin entre jadeos, quiere disfrutar un poco más de esa inigualable boca.

Girando a Glynda, ambos se preparan para volvera penetrarla. Aunque, antes de que Jaune ya pueda volver a meter el miembro entre los carnosos labios de Glynda, y de que Cardin haga uso de su rosado ano, ella los detiene.

\- Esperen, quiero que los dos trabajen juntos.

Ellos no lo entienden, sólo ven cómo su profesora se aleja un poco de ellos y les da la espalda, todavía en sus manos y rodillas, se separa los glúteos con los dedos de una mano y gira la cabeza para verlos.

\- Los quiero a los dos aquí.

Los muchachos tragan saliva, no habían contemplado la idea de compartir el trasero de Glynda Goodwitch; es una de esas revelaciones que cambian tu mundo para bien. Se acercan a ella y, juntándose bastante, presionan sus glandes contra el ano de la rubia. Los van introduciendo poco a poco, mientras Glynda hunde su cara en la cama y muerde sus labios, hasta que la mitad de cada falo entra en el mejor trasero de Beacon, el cual queda bastante dilatado. Ambos, incomodos, intentan moverse , pero la posición no les permite rendir al maximo.

-tengo una idea - el lider del equipo CRDL le dice a su compañero, recostandose en la cama al lado de la profe, que comprende inmediatamente. La hermosa rubia se sienta encima de su estudiante, agarra su miembro y lo intriduce lentamente en su culo, mientras comparten un fogoso beso, y empieza a cabalgarlo mientras este le agarra las nalgas y las manosea con rudeza - apurate inepto - insulta a su compañero, el cual no se ve ofendido. El rubio apoya su mano en la espalda de la mujer, y lentamente penetra el ano de la despampanante mujer. Glynda, con una sonrisa de placer y apretando los dientes con fuerza, disfruta la sensación de su trasero recibiendo centímetro a centímetro ese par de falos.

Ahora sí, con todo el acto sexual previo, no ven necesidad de contenerse. La doble embestida es intensa desde el inicio, ambos hacen uso de la fuerza adquirida por su arduo entrenamiento, en ese momento son guerreros sexuales y la cama es el campo de batalla.

\- ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OHH! – gime vulgarmente Glynda, sin reprimir el volumen de sus alaridos - ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡LOS TENGO A LOS DOS EN MI TRASERO! ¡OH! ¡OHH! ¡QUIERO QUE ME ROMPAN EL TRASERO! ¡OHHHHHH!

Los estridentes gemidos motivan a los jóvenes a mantener ese ritmo, incluso a incrementarlo. Glynda ya no piensa mantener las apariencias con ellos dos, ahora serán su desfogue sexual. Su cuerpo se ha enamorado de ese par de miembros y está dispuesta a recibirlos todas las veces que sean necesarias. Con los demás alumnos seguirá actuando como siempre, pero al menos ahora posee dos fuentes de liberación sexual.

Mientras Jaune y Cardin embisten su culo con todas sus fuerzas, los sonidos producidos por ambos cuerpos masculinos chocando contra sus glúteos acompañan a sus gemidos, Glynda planea todas las cosas que quiere hacer con sus nuevos alumnos favoritos, ya sea después de clases, durante los descansos, o infiltrándose en su habitación por las noches. Mientras su mente maquina todo eso, su cuerpo se entrega por completo al placar, hasta que los muchachos ya no tengan fuerzas para continuar.

A la profesora ni siquiera le importa que alguien pueda entrar y descubrirlos. Es más, si algún alumno los descubriera, estaría más que encantada de invitarlo a unirse a la diversión.


	2. Detenciones

-¿Jaune todavía está en detención?- Ruby le pregunta al equipo JNPR, curiosa por la cantidad de detenciones que el rubio ha tenido con la profesora Goodwitch - es la tercera vez esta semana ¡y es Jueves!- la pequeña cazadora de verdad quiere saber que hizo el rubio para tener tan mala suerte.

-Jaune está entrenando con la profesora - le responde tranquilamente Pyrrha, mientras todos almuerzan en el comedor. La hermosa pelirroja también esta extrañada, y algo molesta, por todo el tiempo que Jaune pasa con la Cazadora mayor - dice que le ayuda a aumentar sus resistencia-

-Jauney está mejorando- La Valkyrie exclama mientras come sus panqueques.

* * *

\- Veo que ha estado practicando – Glynda le dice a su alumno, en sus rodillas viendo como el viril miembro del rubio se mueve entre sus senos. EL rubio respira entrecortado, sentado en la silla de la oficina, mientras veía esas preciosas tetas, apenas contenidas por un sostén blanco, moverse de arriba abajo sobre su polla, cada fricción llevándolo más cerca del borde. – Su rendimiento últimamente ha sido más, satisfactorio.

Glynda lame la punta de la verga del rubio, que solo aprieta los arneses de la silla, viendo los ojos verdes de su profesora llenos de travesura, que le sonríe. Jaune pierde el control y agarra la cabeza de la cazadora, que abre sus ojos en sorpresa por el brusco movimiento y por la corrida que le inunda la boca.

El estudiante se desploma en la silla, viendo como la profe abre la boca y le muestra con orgullo toda la corrida del rubio, tragándosela con facilidad. – muy buen trabajo Mr. Arc- la profesora se levanta y busca su camisa, Jaune viendo como la perfecta figura de su profesora se inclina y recoge su blusa, su enorme trasero acentuado por esa falda negra. – seguiremos mañana.

* * *

-Agghhh- se queja Yang

-¿Que pasa Yang? – le pregunta su hermanita, preocupada.

Es ese idiota – la atractiva rubia señala a Winchester, que camina con su equipo, viéndose aun más confianzudo que de costumbre – ver su cara me arruina el día.

Últimamente el también ha estado entrenando con la profesora – Weiss le comenta mientras toma su te – debe ser por eso que actúa mas arrogante que de costumbre.

-Que bueno que haya llegado a tiempo Sr. Winchester – la atractiva mujer le dice a su estudiante, quien entra con un visible bulto entre las piernas. La rubia cierra la puerta usando su semblance y se acerca a la pared, levantando su falda y dejando a la vista su redondo culo solo cubierto por una panty blanca. -Veremos que tanto ha mejorado Sr. Winchester – le guiña el ojo – Usted elige.

El bravucón se acerca rápidamente a la caliente maestra. Se baja los pantalones y el bóxer y golpea el trasero de la profe, que solo ríe por la acción – la voy a hacer gritar profe – el castaño le dice mientras mueve las bragas a un lado y lentamente llena el mojado coño de la mujer. – que apretada esta- el joven gruñe a medida que empieza a moverse.

-No te corras dentro – la rubia le susurra a su alumno, que mete sus manos dentro de su blusa para agarrar sus pechos como si fueran manillas y empieza a aumentar sus embestidas, sus bolas golpeando el clítoris de la mujer para el placer de ambos. – espera hasta mañana. – la rubia emite un grito cuando el pene golpea en un punto sensible, y el joven se pega a su espalda.

* * *

Ambos chicos salieron rápido de las clases de Port y fueron donde su maestra favorita, que los recibió como los Dioses la trajeron al mundo, usando solamente sus gafas y sus medias negras. La mujer mayor les sonríe a los afortunados chicos

-llegaron en el tiempo- ambos chicos ven embobados como la mujer sienta en el escritorio y abre las piernas, lentamente introduciendo en su coño dos dedos – veo que tienen algo para mí- ella ve con satisfacción y se lame los labios viendo a ambos jóvenes acercarse, bajándose los pantalones y sus miembros duros como piedras.

Jaune…Jaune –la líder del Team Rwby se encuentra buscando a su amigo, llamándolo en voz alta. La pequeña estudiante se acerca a las oficinas de los profesores, bajando su voz para no tener problemas.

Ahhh…ahhhh…me encantan sus…pollas- una gimiente Glynda dice mientras sus agujeros son empalados por dos grandes falos. La rubia se encuentra montando a Cardín, sus tetas presionándose sobre el pecho del castaño que está en la gloria. Jaune, por su parte, se recuesta sobre la espalda de la cazadora, presionándola contra su compañero, gozando del culo de la mujer. Ambos chicos, cansados, se quedan quietos y sienten como la bella mujer mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás- ¿se quedaron sin fuerzas?, que decepcionante – la rubia los molesta, mientras se entierra contra la polla del Winchester, y se inclina hacia atrás, el pene del Arc hundiéndose en su rosado ano.

Ambos chicos empiezan a moverse nuevamente, acompañando el movimiento de la rubia. Ambos estudiantes, ya acostumbrados a compartir a Glynda, se coordinan y alternan las embestidas, para darle mas placer. Solo gemidos y gruñidos se escuchan en la oficina, hasta que escuchan los llamados de la joven Rose, buscando el líder del Team JNPR.

-mierda, Ruby- el rubio exclama molesto- bueno, ¿terminen sin mi vale?

-bueno pero aléjala lo mas que puedas – el castaño le contesta irritado. La rubia se queda callada, esperando que la inoportuna niña se largue.

Vale- EL rubio le da una última embestida a la Goodwitch, que solo muerde los labios para no gemir. Ambos se quedan quietos y se sonríen mientras sienten como el Arc se viste y se aleja. La despampanante mujer empieza a cabalgar a su amante, poniendo una mano en su pecho y sacudiendo su cintura.

Ahhh…aahh…- la rubia gime del placer, hasta que el Winchester la agarra por la espalda con su mano derecha y saca su miembro de la vagina de la profe-OHHH! – la rubia chilla cuando su alumno dirige con su mano izquierda su pene al usado ano de la mujer, la punta lentamente introduciéndose en el rosado ano. Agarrando sus caderas, el Winchester la embiste con todas sus fuerzas, sus nalgas sacudiéndose por el movimiento. La rubia solo gime y apoya sus manos en el suelo, levantándose un poco para que su amante tenga mayor facilidad en sus estocadas.

Me corro- Cardín pierde el aliento y sus embestidas se hacen más erráticas. La mujer al oír esto se levanta como puede y le ordena

-levántate – La profesora queda de rodillas y abre la boca mientras Cardín se masturba furiosamente, la rubia cierra los ojos esperando su premio. Corriéndose en la cara de la cazadora, Cardín ve como la tetona mujer abre la boca y recibe con gusto el semen, parte de este ensuciando sus lentes y ojos. La rubia solo sonríe, ya pensando en que harán para la próxima.

* * *

-Winchester, Arc – la profesora Goodwitch los llama, al final de clases- un momento por favor – ambos, entusiasmado, le dicen a sus compañeros que no los esperen. Cuando solo quedan los tres en el gimnasio. La profesora les sonríe- no hagan planes este fin de semana – La profesora arquea la espalda, resaltando su figura, muy a gusto de sus cachondos estudiantes – les tengo una sorpresa.

Cardín no tuvo problemas en explicarle a su equipo que estaría ocupado el fin de semana. Jaune no tuvo tanta suerte, con la curiosidad de Ruby y Nora, las tuvo apegadas toda la semana hasta convencerlas con tickets para el nuevo estreno del fin de semana.

Ambos chicos llegan al mismo tiempo y se miran. Podrán tener el mejor trabajo en equipo, como Glynda lo afirma con gritos, pero aun no se llevan bien. Tocando la puerta, ven como la profesora, en su habitual vestimenta, les abre y los deja pasar.

-esperen un momento- la madura mujer los dirige a la cama, disfrutando como ambos chicos manosean su cuerpo sobre la ropa, ambos chicos firmemente apretando sus nalgas. Al ver a ambos chicos desvestirse, la bella cazadora los mueve a la cama usando su semblance – esta noche, es solo para ustedes.

Ambos estudiantes ven como la profesora va al baño, mientras lentamente empiezan a masturbarse sus semi-duros miembros. Ninguno de los dos quiere admitir derrota ante el otro, y no muestran signos de incomodidad. Además, han cogido tantas veces a la cazadora que están acostumbrados al otro.

-Así que, Arc- Cardín intenta iniciar una conversación – ¿te follaste a Nikos o no?

-¿Celoso?– el rubio le contesta divertido

-No, solo no veo como ese bombón se acuesta con alguien como tu – el castaño le molesta – además, se ve como frívola. – El rubio no le contesta, y el castaño sonríe- la gran campeona es mala en la cama.

-Solo no le gusta experimentar.

\- Eso te creo, nadie es como la profesora – el castaño admite, y ambos chicos se miran. La profesora dejo la barra muy alta.

La puerta del baño se abre y los cazadores ven con sorpresa como Glynda Goodwitch, la profesora más temida de Beacon, se acerca en un apretado uniforme de la escuela. La camisa tenía dos botones desabotonados, dejando un poco de escote dejarse ver, y una falda tan corta que se le podía ver el culo con cada movimiento brusco.

-Veo que les gusta la sorpresa- una sonriente belleza se acerca a ellos, subiéndose a la cama y agarrando sus penes, duros a más no poder- ahora, relájense – la rubia se inclina – y déjenme todo a mí.

Glynda empezó a chupar el pene de Jaune, masturbando lentamente a Cardín. Mirando fijamente a Jaune, toma cada centímetro del miembro grande hasta que su nariz toca su vello púbico, y lentamente se mueve hacia arriba, dejando de chupar a Jaune y haciendo lo mismo con Cardín, acariciándole con una mano los testículos. Los chicos veían boquiabiertos a su amante demostrando toda su habilidad en el sexo oral, dándole atención a ambos falos.

Viendo a sus queridos alumnos intentar levantarse, la profesora mueve la cabeza y les aprieta sus pollas, haciéndolos jadear de la sorpresa- que les dije – la mujer se levante y se pone de espaldas del Winchester, agarrando su pene y firmemente introduciéndolo en su coñito, ambos suspirando del placer. Moviéndose para adelante, la cazadora empieza a menear las caderas sin levantarse, su culo sacudiéndose salvajemente. El castaño levanta la falda y agarra con dureza ese trasero que adora, y gruñe cuando Glynda comienza a cabalgarlo. EL rubio se masturba lentamente viendo el espectáculo esperando su turno.

La rubia se levanta, un pequeño pop se escucha cuando el falo sale de su vagina, y se da la vuelta para encarar a Jaune, agarrando su pene e introduciéndolo en su intimidad de un sentón. Quitándose el sweater y la camisa, la mujer queda solamente con el sostén negro puesto, bajándoselo para dejar su busto libre. La madura mujer le sonríe y presiona sus brazos en el pecho de su amante, presionando sus tetas juntas y dándole un show al rubio menor, moviendo su cadera de arriba abajo, sus tetas rebotando con cada sentada. La rubia gime al sentir al rubio acomodarse y tomarla de la cadera, subiéndola y bajándola de su miembro.

-Sr. Winchester- ella le sonríe lascivamente al bully, entre gemidos.- no me he olvidado de usted- ella lo acomoda y se recuesta sobre el rubio, abriendo su boca sobre el miembro del acostado Cardín. Este no pierde el tiempo y agarra su rostro, hasta hundir su pene en la garganta de ella. La rubia se atraganta e intenta moverse, pero Jaune la agarra por la espalda y aumenta la ferocidad de sus embestidas, sus huevos chocando con las nalgas de la profesora, el Winchester volviendo a follar la cara de la bella mujer, como si fuera una mujer barata.

Cualquier otra mujer no hubiera podido aguantar tal dureza por parte de sus amantes, pero la profesora Goodwitch no era cualquiera. Acomodándose, la mujer se relaja y simplemente deja de moverse, dejando a los chicos en control de la situación.

-Nikos te hace esto Arc!? – Cardín le pregunta a su compañero, hundiendo su pene en la cavidad oral de la Goodwitch- ¿aguantaría algo como esto?-

-¡No!- el rubio le contesta, nalgueando a la mujer con fiereza, sus palmas dejando marcas en la blanca piel de la profesora- nadie es como la profe-

Ambos chicos sienten como la profesora empieza a moverse, claramente satisfecha con sus comentarios. Los estudiantes la levantan y le quitan la ropa que le quedaba, los tres poniéndose de rodillas, la rubia empezando a pajear a sus muchachos mientras Cardín la agarra del culo y Jaune de las tetas. Los tres gimen mientras agarran su segundo aire, las manos de los chicos recorren cada parte del divino cuerpo de Glynda, poniéndola en cuatro. Cardín mete sus dedos en sus agujeros, ella masturbando al Arc y chupando sus huevos, el rubio acariciando el cabello de la cazadora.

Glynda siente como el castaño reemplaza sus dedos con su gran verga, lentamente hundiéndose en su apretado trasero- Oh Dioses si!- el grito de la belleza se ve interrumpido por la polla de Jaune, que aprovecha el momento para impalarle la garganta con su falo. La rubia se ve embestida por ambos lados, su cuerpo se mueve de una polla a la otra. El líder del Team JNPR se recuesta en la cama y se mueve para poder agarrar las tetas de la profesora y presionarlas en su falo – Mr. Arc- la rubia le dice divertida – de verdad aahh… le gustan las tetas….aahh…- apoyándose en las piernas del Arc, la bella mujer ve como la punta de la verga del rubio aparece y desaparece entre sus tetas. El líder de Team CRDL, por su parte, nalguea el trasero de la profesora, apreciando como sus nalgas se sacuden con cada penetración.- me alegra que aprecie mi culo, Mr. Winchester- el castaño no le responde con palabras, pero cambia de posición. Apoyándose en la espalda de la mujer, el estudiante aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas.- ohhh…aahh. ¡Me vas a romper el culo!

Viendo gemir a Glynda con tanto placer, el rubio suspira y se mueve detrás del par, viendo como el pene de su rival entra y sale del ano de la cazadora. Con cuidado de no tocar al otro estudiante, el rubio lentamente impala el coño de la maestra- ohh… mierda ¡!mierda! - la mujer grita de la sorpresa – no podías esperar…aahh… tu turno – la rubia deja caer su rostro sobre la cama, su cuerpo recibiendo la doble penetración con facilidad, ya acostumbrada al placer que le otorga. La posición era incomoda para sus amantes, pero siendo la doble penetración algo común cada vez que hacen un trió. Encuentran un ritmo que satisface a ambos, embistiendo en unisonó. - ¡Llénenme de su esperma!- la mujer chilla como loca, sintiendo como los viriles miembros dentro de ella empiezan a temblar, sus estudiantes corriéndose, Cardín llenándole el culo, y Jaune con mucho esfuerzo saliendo de su coño y dándole embestidas en su usado ano, corriéndose también.

Los jóvenes cazadores ven como el abierto culo de su profesora se dilata y contrae, y como su esperma cae en la cama cuando la profesora se levanta.- espero que aun les quede energía- la rubia se va acercando al baño, su voluptuosa figura moviéndose elegantemente, mientras semen caía lentamente por sus piernas – aun nos queda toda la noche.-

* * *

El agua caía sobre el trió, limpiándolos después de la intensa trió, el agua caliente emitiendo vapor en la ducha. No es que los hunstmen estén atentos a esto, enfocados completamente en su preciosa profesora. Los rubios se ven a los ojos, mientras la cazadora levanta una pierna sobre la cintura de su estudiante, Jaune lentamente metiendo su pene en la intimidad de la Goodwitch. El castaño acercándose por la espalda y apuntado su miembro al culo de la rubia, que lo detuvo antes de ello.- Hay no, Mr. Winchester – Jaune queda quieto y abraza a la rubia mientras Cardín intenta meter su polla en la vagina de Glynda. Jaune quita un poco su miembro, con tal de que solo la punta de su verga este en coño de la rubia. Ambos jóvenes lentamente se hunden en la concha de la profesora.- aahh… Dioses… ¡Que bien se Siente! ¡Que rico! Los dos se siente tan bien en mi concha.- los jóvenes se mueven lentamente, no queriendo lastimar a su querida maestra.

-Mr. Winchester?- la bella rubia parpadea de confusión cuando ambos chicos salen de su dilatado coño, y el pelo castaño la da vuelta.- oohhh, niño travieso.- la profesora ronronea cuando su alumno la agarra por los cachetes y la levanta, ella envolviendo sus largas piernas en la cintura del cazador, su coño recibiendo la polla con facilidad. El rubio choca con su espalda, agarrándola de los muslos y penetrando su pequeño dulce culo.- les quedo gustando la doble penetración.- la gimiente Glynda comenta, sintiendo como sus amantes la subían y bajaban sobre sus pollas, su coño y ano apretando los falos como si fueran guantes. La rubia se tira sobre el castaño y chocan sus labios mientras siente como el rubio le manosea las tetas. Verdaderamente, ella deseaba que esto nunca termine.


	3. Sexo grupal

"¡oh dioses si, rompan mi culo!" – una sorprendida Glynda miraba un video, grabado en un celular, sobre una de las muchas detenciones que tenia con sus alumnos. Se podía ver claramente, aun con la mala calidad, como dos pollas entraban y salían de su rosado ano, su voz, apenas coherente, se escuchaba en el video grabado por un mocoso de otra academia – ¡córranse dentro! – ni siquiera la memoria de toda la leche que su culo recibió ese día fue suficiente para ignorar el malestar que la situación le daba.

"usted no querrá que esto se viralice, ¿cierto profe? – un arrogante Neptuno Vasilias le dice a la profesora más temida de Beacon, intentando con toda su fuerza ocultar su nerviosismo. No tenía idea que hacer en esta situación, excepto no retractarse, mientras esperaba que la rubia no lo mate.

Fue una enorme sorpresa para el peli-azul el ver a Cardín y Jaune, que según su "novia" Weiss se odiaban, desaparecer juntos. Siguiendo solo por curiosidad, se sorprendió cuando los vio llegar a una habitación, y que de la puerta apareciera la profesora Goodwitch. Quedándose quieto, miro boquiabierto como los chicos entran y cierran la puerta. Al escuchar gemidos, el estudiante se aleja pensando que todo fue un sueño, intentando ocultar el bulto que se le formo por los gemidos de la bella maestra.

Después de eso, se le hizo fácil notar como los dos suertudos desaparecían frecuentemente, o tenían "detenciones". Celoso, los siguió un día a una de ellas con celular en mano, y abriendo la puerta lentamente para que no lo notaran, algo fácil gracias a los gritos de la puta, pudo ver como ella recibía dos pollas en ese gordo culo. Ignorando su duro miembro, Neptuno grabo lo mejor que pudo la asombrosa escena, yéndose cuando los chicos llegaron al orgasmo, el cierre de puerta pasando desapercibidos entre los chillidos de la Goodwitch.

Ahora, viendo la fría mirada de la rubia, El Vasilias se disculpo mentalmente por haber pensado de ella de mala manera, mientras sonría nerviosamente - "y que espera lograr con ese video, Sr. Vasilias" – una calmada Glynda le pregunta al estudiante, anticipando la respuesta. Ya que el peli-azul vino directamente a ella, era fácil saber que podría querer el "espía".

"si no quiere que publique el video" – el cazador señala su gran bulto, el pantalón apenas conteniendo su miembro por la excitación.- "ya sabe qué hacer."

La rubia solo suspira mientras se arrodilla en frente del alumno, desabrochando el cinturón y bajando los pantalones y el bóxer, se ve gratamente sorprendida con el tamaño del peli azul, al menos no está sobre compensando con esa actitud. Lentamente masturbándolo con una mano, observa con satisfacción al ver al alumno de Haven apretar los dientes, su pene duro como roca tras el contacto con su suave mano.

"mhhh" – el peli azul aguanta un gruñido cuando la rubia en un instante empieza a lamer su glande, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus lentes. La cazadora acariciaba los testículos del alumno mientras aumentaba la velocidad de la mamada, hundiendo mas y mas la gran verga en su cálida garganta.-"que bien la chupa profe" – el Vasilias no podía creer su suerte, tenía a una madura mujer chupándole la polla como nunca se lo habían hecho.

La rubia seguía chupando mientras metía una mano en su falda y empezaba a frotar su coño sobre sus bragas. Golpeando la mano del cazador cuando intento agarrarle la cabeza, la rubia dejo de moverse y empezó a lamer la punta del miembro, masturbando el falo con su suave mano. –"¡me corro!" EL peli azul exclamo, viendo sorprendido como la rubia abre su boca y engulle su pene hasta la base, tragándose toda su corrida. Con piernas tambaleantes, el Casanova ve como la rubia se levanta y acomoda su uniforme.

-"supongo que esto no es suficiente para olvidar lo que vio y borrar es e video, Sr. Vasilias"- La rubia ignora como el joven intenta responder algo.-"al menos tiene algo decente entre las piernas" – la mujer sonríe – "Detención el sábado." – bueno, siempre quiso agregar más estudiantes a sus sesiones especiales.

* * *

"Que mierda haces aquí" – un enojado Cardín le pregunta a Neptuno, que solo le sonríe altaneramente.

"lo mismo que tu Winchester" el peli azul responde – "al parecer no eres muy bueno"

"ok, ok, basta" – Jaune se interpone entre los dos, viendo como se quería agarrar a golpes. –"peleen en la arena, que si hacen algo estúpido acá adiós Srta. Goodwitch" – el rubio no iba a dejar que los egos de estos idiotas arruinen una noche con la profesora.

Ambos cazadores miran a un lado y se tranquilizan, los tres alumnos yendo a la habitación de Glynda. Tocando la puerta, se sorprenden al ver que Glynda no abre de inmediato.

"está abierto" – La voz entrecortada de la rubia les contesta, el peli azul abriendo la puerta con rapidez. Al entrar, los alumnos ven la divina figura de Glynda completamente desnuda en el sofá, usando solamente su gafas y unas medias negras, su pelo suelto y cayendo hasta tapar su busto. La rubia les sonríe y abre sus piernas, mostrando su húmedo coño y un enorme dildo saliendo y entrando de su culo por sí solo, la mujer haciendo uso de su telequinesis mientras aprieta sus enormes tetas. – "que bueno que estén los tres" – les guiña el ojo.-"hoy tendremos una sesión especial."

Los alumnos a la velocidad de la luz se quitaron toda su ropa, el Vasilias claramente incomodo de estar desnudo con otros dos hombres, pero excitado a más no poder por la oportunidad de coger a la voluptuosa mujer.

Casi al unisonó, los jóvenes empiezan a masturbarse, mirando fijamente a la rubia, sus miembros endureciéndose mientras la rubia gemía cada vez que el dildo tocaba un punto sensible. Levantándose del sofá, la mujer se arrodilla y presiona sus pechos juntos, realzando su tamaño mientras los movía, embobando a los chicos – "¿quien empieza?"

"Hey" – Neptuno exclama molesto al ver como sus dos compañeros se adelantan, y con una facilidad que demuestra su familiaridad con la mujer, ambos se mueven y toman rápido sus posiciones. El peli castaño agarra la cabeza de la rubia y la acerca a su pene, esta gustosamente recibe la gruesa polla en su garganta, acostumbrada a la rudeza del ex - brabucón. El rubio agarra las tetas de la mujer y mete su miembro entre ellas, gruñendo por la suavidad de los montículos de la cazadora, la punta de su pene escondiéndose en el busto de la Goodwitch.

"se mas rápido" – ambos le responden sin mirarlo, concentrados en disfrutar del cuerpo de la rubia. Glynda le señala con la mano que se acerque, para poder masturbarlo con su mano izquierda. La maestra siente su coño humedecerse al verse en esta posición, un estudiante a cada lado y otro disfrutando de sus grandes tetas. Dejando de mamar al Winchester, lo empieza a masturbar mientras abre su boca al Vasilias, que disfruta de una celestial mamada, antes de cambiar a Cardín, y así chupando las pollas de los egocéntricos estudiantes.

"Hey Jaune, déjame probar esas tetas"- el peli azul le pide a su amigo, que lo mira molesto. Jaune quiere seguir disfrutando el par de melones, pero entiende la situación, todos quisieran alguna vez en su vida estar entre las tetas de Glynda Goodwitch.

"hombres, no pueden vivir sin probar un busto"- la rubia les dice divertida, masturbando al castaño mientras el peli azul ocupa el espacio entre sus senos y el Arc se coloca a su izquierda. Los rubios se sonríen cuando la mayor empieza a mamar la polla del líder del Team JNPR, su busto sacudiéndose con cada embestida del joven de Haven.

"Hey Vasilias, es mi turno" – el castaño empuja suavemente al peliazul, tomando su lugar. Neptuno lo mira feo, pero se coloca a la derecha de Glynda, que aun chupando a Jaune, acaricia sus testículos con la mano derecha, para después empezar a lamer su verga.

"¡mmmmm!" la rubia se atragante cuando Jaune empuja su cabeza contra la polla del peliazul, su nariz tocando el vello púbico del Vasilias. Neptuno se sorprende al ver como Glynda, mas allá de golpear suavemente los muslos del Arc, no tiene mayor reacción.-"deben estar acostumbrados" – pensó el miembro del Team SSSN, tratando de no correrse tan pronto.

"Profe, le tengo un premio"- el castaño le presenta su pene en toda su gloria a la maestra, que solo le sonríe. Agarrando los miembros de Arc y Vasilias, la rubia pone sus premios al lado del otro, lamiendo las puntas de 3 pollas, duras, grandes y solo para ella. Su respiración se entrecorta, las manos de los estudiantes intentan agarrar su cabeza, luchando por su atención

"Sr. Winchester, recuéstese en el sofá" – la rubia le ordena al castaño, que solo sonríe. Viendo como Cardín sigue sus instrucciones, la rubia rápidamente sube encima de él, agarrando su pene con una mano y rozando su húmedo coñito con él, ambos jadeando de la excitación, hasta introducirlo en su vagina, recibiendo todo el falo con facilidad. Lentamente moviendo sus caderas, la Rubia siente como el ex bravucón agarra sus nalgas y las separa, su rosado ano a la vista de los otros dos alumnos.

Neptuno mira embobado como el gordo culo de sacude con cada embestida de su compañero, hasta notar como su amigo rubio se acerca a la pareja y sube al sofá, y con facilidad penetrar el ano de la bella mujer, que solo chilla del placer. Los gemidos de la rubia aumentan a medida que sus alumnos aumentan su ritmo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose como muñeca de trapo, su coño chorreando fluidos, empapando al Winchester, y su ano intentando expulsar el miembro del Arc, hechos que los chicos ignoran, perdidos en el placer.

Con la boca entre abierta, Glynda le sonríe a Neptuno.- "Aun tengo una boca para usted, Sr. Vasilias" – la profesora le dice a un incomodo Neptuno, que acepta la invitación con entusiasmo. Poniéndose al lado del sofá, el peliazul presenta su pene a la rubia, que como puede empieza a chuparlo, las embestidas de los muchachos ayudándola a moverse. Con cada agujero lleno de gruesos miembros, Glynda está en el paraíso, su cuerpo en todo momento siendo usado, manos apretando sus nalgas, sus pechos, su cintura marcada por las fuertes manos de sus cachondos estudiantes.

"Hey Neptuno" – Jaune le dice a su compañero, que apretaba sus dientes por el placer.-"¿Quieres probar el trasero de la Srta Goodwitch?" – el rubio detiene sus movimientos, sonando un pop cuando su polla sale del culo de la cazadora, abierto y pulsando luego del duro trato del rubio. -"es una experiencia del otro mundo"

"Gracias por el cumplido, Sr. Arc" – la rubia lo mira fastidiada y divertida, mientras deja de rebotar sobre el Winchester, que gruñe molesto.- "es un halago" – el sarcasmo era evidente en su voz.

"apuesto a que se corre apenas la meta" – el molesto Winchester dijo, intentando dar estocadas en el cálido agujero de la rubia, que lo detiene con una sola mano. Jóvenes bien dotados o no, ella es una cazadora y más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. La madura mujer se levanta y va a la cama, colocándose en cuatro, mira al peliazul con lujuria.

"Creo que el Sr. Winchester está equivocado" – Glynda sonríe lascivamente –"¿Por qué no lo demuestras lo contrario?" – la cazadora tiembla cuando siente las manos del Vasilias agarrar su cintura, su pene entre sus nalgas, hasta penetrar lentamente su esfínter. Glynda cierra los ojos y muerde su labio, la polla palpitando en su abusado culo a medida que el estudiante de Haven gana confianza y empieza a embestirla. Primero con lentitud, tratando de no salir del apretado agujero, para luego aumentar su velocidad y follarla con fiereza, sus huevos golpeando el clítoris de la cazadora.

"No se olvide de mi profesora" – Glynda abre los ojos para encontrar la polla de Cardín en frente suyo, listo para la acción. Abriendo su boquita, la rubia se ve penetrada por ambos lados, su cuerpo moviéndose entre los dos alumnos, su trasero sacudiéndose con cada embestida, y sus tetas agarradas con dureza por el peliazul. Intentando ver donde estaba su otro alumno-"¡Hey!" El Vasilias exclama a lo que la rubia siente como este se presiona sobre su espalda hasta sentir como Jaune penetraba lentamente su vagina.

¡Mmmhh! – la rubia se quejaba de la repentina penetración vaginal, su cuerpo perdiendo su fuerza, solo mantenido en esa posición por las pollas de sus alumnos. La rubia gime a medida que Neptuno Y Jaune intentan coordinar sus movimientos, los sonidos bloqueados por el falo de Winchester, que intenta dejarla sin aire con cada embestida en su garganta.

"aahh, que buen culo" – Neptuno estaba en la gloria – "ojala a Weiss le gustara el sexo anal" – El Vasilias no noto como sus compañeros se miraban divertidos, ambos recordando claramente lo mucho que la Schnee disfrutaba ser penetrada por el trasero, especialmente cuando ambos tenían el pequeño cuerpo de la chica entre ellos, destruyendo sus agujeros.

"es de mala educación hablar de otra mujer en el acto, Sr. Vasilias" – una divertida Glynda le dice, masturbando al pene de Cardín mientras Jaune salía de su vagina para intentar penetrar su ano.

"Hey, eso es raro hombre" Neptuno se queja cuando siente el miembro de Jaune tocar el suyo. Él sabe que a Glynda le gusta la doble penetración anal, pero él se siente incomodo con el contacto.

"No seas marica" – El rubio le dice molesto cuando su amigo sale del culo de la rubia, que suspira molesta, sintiendo la falta de pollas en sus agujeros, al ver como Cardín se alejaba. –"profe, creo que esto le va a gustar" – la madura mujer se sorprende al ver como sus primeros amantes se recuestan en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas, sus testículos tocándose y sus miembros a centímetros del otro.

La rubia con rapidez se levanta e ignora a un boquiabierto Neptuno, y excitada agarra ambos miembros con su mano, juntándolos y colocando su dilatado ano sobre las puntas, chillando a medida que caiga sobre los chicos, ambos apretando los dientes ante la estrechez del culo de la cazadora.-"ohm, ¡que rico!" - la rubia chillaba – "que esperan, una invitación, rómpanme el culo" – los jóvenes empiezan a moverse como pueden, el cuerpo de la mujer se movia de arriba abajo, sus tetas rebotando con cada movimiento.-"¿todavía estas aquí?" – mira aburrida a Neptuno, que se sorprende con el cambio de ánimo de la profesora, claramente se enojo por sus quejas. El Vasilias se queda quieto mientras veía la escena, los tres gimiendo y gruñendo, la rubia gritando cada vez que sus nalgas chocaban con las pelvis de sus alumnos.

"Me alegra tener estudiantes tan dedicados" – la cazadora estimulaba su clítoris como loca, dos dedos entrando y saliendo de su coño, al mismo ritmo que las pollas rompiendo su ano. –"espero que los otros sigan su ejemplo" - mirando fijamente a Neptuno, la rubia sonríe burlonamente cuando él asiente, intimidado. Viendo los cansados que estaban Jaune y Cardín, la mujer se levanta con piernas temblorosas, su abusado ano abierto a más no poder.

"Recuéstese Sr Vasilias" - Neptuno obedece inmediatamente, viendo como la rubia se recuesta y le da la espalda, el peli azul le levanta la pierna derecha y hunde su dura polla en la húmeda vagina de la mujer, que suspira contenta. Ambos se miran mientras empiezan a moverse lentamente, la rubia gime suavemente cuando Neptuno golpea un punto sensible en su concha, acercando su boca a su rosado pezón. – "es bueno ver que aprende rápido"

"¿segura profe?"- una burlona voz les llama la atención, ambos viendo como Jaune y Cardín se acercan.-"sigue pareciendo un marica" – el Winchester se burla del alumno de Haven, que lo mira desafiante.

"mírate al espejo si buscas un marica" – el peliazul le responde, mientras saca su miembro de la vagina de la rubia para penetrar su muy sensible ano.

"aahh" – la mujer grita de la sorpresa, cuando el joven la mueve sobre él, sus brazos levantados sus piernas y entrelazándose detrás de la cabeza de la rubia.- "quítalo" – la mujer se queja – "aun esta ¡sensibleeee!" – el peliazul hace caso omiso de sus quejas y empieza a follarla lo más fuerte que puede, el full Nelson dejándole moverse cómodamente, que aprovecha para desahogarse de todas las burlas que le hayan dado.

"parece que si tiene pelotas" – Jaune dice sorprendido a Cardín, que solo asiente. Ambos ven como el peliazul se movía como si fuera un animal, su polla moviéndose como si fuera un borrón en el trasero de la rubia. Glynda solo gemía en voz baja, su cuerpo sin energía y su mirada desencajada.

"¿se van a unir?" – Neptuno les cuestiona, a lo que ambos sonríen. La rubia vuelve en razón para sentir como Neptuno mueve sus piernas, abriéndolas y dejando ver su mojado coño a sus compañeros. Jaune se acerca y se coloca encima de la rubia, sus lenguas chocando mientras el rubio menor penetraba la mojada cavidad. –"esto le va a encantar profe" – el Vasilias le susurra en su oído, para luego besarla cuando Jaune empezó a morder su cuello. La rubia intenta moverse, pero ambos chicos la sostienen y le impiden moverse, a lo que ella se queja.

"esto no me divierte" – la mujer iba a seguir quejándose cuando sintió a Cardín lentamente introducir su polla en su ya lleno ano.- "¡oh dioses! ¡Mierda ¡!mierda!"- la mujer intenta moverse con todas su fuerzas pero los chicos la aprietan y sostienen, hasta que Cardín puede meter su falo hasta la base en el estrecho agujero.-"ME VAN A ROMPER HIJOS DE PUTA"

Los chicos aprietan sus dientes a medida que empiezan a moverse, intentando encontrar un ritmo. La habitación se llena de gritos de placer y dolor, la rubia mas llena que nunca antes, sus agujeros intentando en vano expulsar las falos de su ano y vagina.-"¡son unos bastardos!¡me están rompiendo!"- Glynda les gritaba, mientras sus caderas se movían como podían para recibir más de esas gruesas vergas. Ella abre los ojos más no poder cuando siente a Jaune y Cardín salir de sus agujeros

"¡No Cardín que haces ¡!bastardo!" – la mujer casi se quiebra cuando Jaune se une a Neptuno en su trasero, antes de sentir como Cardín intenta unírseles, entrando de a poco. Las sensaciones de tener tres vergas en el culo le ocasionaron a Glynda el mayor orgasmo de toda su vida, sus ojos en blanco y un grito silencioso en la garganta a medida que su cuerpo tiembla y cae sobre Neptuno, sin fuerza.

"mierda, voy a acabar" – el peli castaño dice entre dientes, sintiendo la estrechez del ano de Glynda. Los chicos, cansados levantan a la mujer para dejarla boca abajo con el trasero en el aire. Agarrándola de las caderas, le da fuertes estocadas en su ano hasta correrse dentro, la rubia completamente ajena al mundo.

Cuando Cardín sale, Neptuno toma su lugar, empujando a Glynda contra la cama con la fuerza de sus embestidas, su corrida uniéndose a la de Cardín.-"es la mayor corrida de mi vida" – el peli azul ve asombrado como una pequeña cantidad de semen salía del roto ano de la maestra.

Jaune, indiferente a esto, da vuelta a la madura mujer para follar sus tetas, gruñendo a medida que empezaba a correrse, su corrida empapando la cara de la rubia, su cuello y sus tetas.-"parece que no responde" – el rubio mira como la mujer seguía casi inconsciente, su blanco cuerpo marcado con los agarres de los estudiantes. "Creo que si le gusto la sorpresa"


	4. Epilogo: la voyeur

Disclaimer: RWBY y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rooster Teeth.

Hola, aquí le traigo el epilogo de esta historia, para disculparme por los clickbait.

Esta publicado el capítulo de la ganadora de la última encuesta, Hinata, en la historia Sorpresa, si quieren darle un vistazo.

La ganadora de la encuesta recién terminada, Androide 18, será la siguiente.

**Posdata: Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil, sobre la chica que viene después de la Androide 18. Las ideas para cada chica están en mi bio, si quieren saber lo que tengo planeado, aunque puedo recibir sugerencias.**

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo, ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

Pyrrha cada vez se irritaba más con las desapariciones de Jaune, que se hacían más frecuentes últimamente. La pelirroja siempre ha sido muy paciente, pero últimamente estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

"_Me tengo que ir, tengo una detención con la profesora Goodwitch."_ Solo recordar esa frase le hacía arder la sangre a la chica invencible. La escucho tanto que se harto y ahora se encontraba en el área de profesores, buscando a su compañero.

Pasando por la oficina de Port, la chica ignora los sonidos comunes de una persona atragantándose con la polla del hombre regordete, para aprobar el ramo de estudios de Grimm. Rápidamente la Nikos llega a la oficina de Glynda, que destacaba por ser la más alejada de todas las oficinas de los profesores.

Escuchando gemidos ahora que estaba más cerca hizo que Pyrrha chasque la lengua. "Como la profesora mas frígida tenga más acción que yo." De verdad que Beacon no ha sido como ella esperaba.

Enamorarse de Jaune nunca sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría. El rubio es atento, simpático y sincero, siempre viéndola como Pyrrha y no como la chica invencible.

_"¿¡Pero porque tiene que ser tan denso!?"_ Pyrrha se lamentaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la Goodwitch. La pelirroja puede ser muy amable y paciente, pero todo tiene su límite.

Ella podría estar así con Jaune, uniéndose como compañeros. El rubio follándole su coño o su culo por detrás mientras le agarra de la coleta era uno de sus _muchos_ sueños húmedos. Pyrrha sacudió su cabeza, este no era el momento de recordar, especialmente cuando ella estaba escuchando a su profesora en pleno acto carnal.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, la Nikos espió a hurtadillas a la pareja follando, sintiendo una sensación de morbo al realizar el acto de voyerismo.

Aunque Glynda no estaba con una persona, estaba con dos.

La rubia se encontraba montando a un hombre dándole la espalda, y otro hombre estaba frente a ella, follando su coño. Pyrrha observo anonadada la cara de Glynda en un permanente estado de éxtasis mientras era empalada por ambos agujeros al mismo tiempo.

"Profe, ¿Cómo puede estar tan apretada?" La pelirroja reconoció la voz del novio de Weiss preguntar a la cazadora, y el cabello azul del tipo encima de la maestra era bastante reconocible, la chica noto distraída, mas enfocada en ver los dos miembros entrar y salir del culo y coño en un ritmo sincronizado.

"_No es la primera vez que pasa esto."_ Pyrrha dedujo en su mente, mordiéndose los labios. SU vagina se humedecía ante tal espectáculo, dando gracias que la Rubia no la haya notado.

Neptuno se levanto y salió de la concha de la profesora, y se coloco al lado de Glynda para que esta lo satisfaga con su boca. Cosa que la mujer hizo con gusto.

La vista era fascinante para la estudiante, que veía el cuerpo de Glynda rebotar sobre una enorme polla por el culo, y como sus grandes senos se sacudían con cada embestida del hombre con un firme agarre en sus caderas, mientras la mujer mamaba la verga del peliazul con los ojos cerrados.

"Cada vez son mejores chicos." La Nikos puedo escuchar a la rubia felicitar a sus amantes entre las lamidas que le hacía al joven del equipo SSSN. Después no se escucharon más palabras, porque el Vasilias agarro de la cabeza a la mujer y sin cuidado le empezó a follar la boca.

El tipo debajo de Glynda no se quedo atrás, y en vez de sujetarla por las caderas agarro firmemente las tetas de la Goodwitch y las sacudió de un lado al otro, apretando sus pezones y hundiendo sus dedos en los montículos de carne mientras embestía hacia arriba a la profesora, que recibía el duro trato de ambos estudiantes sin queja.

El sonido de carne chocando con carne resonaba en la oficina, con el trío inconsciente de la voyerista viendo con detenimiento cada acción que hacían los chicos, como Glynda recibía dos penes como si nada, como Neptuno apretaba los dientes mientras disfrutaba de la cavidad bucal de la maestra. Pero sobre todo, lo que más atraía la atención de la Nikos era…

"_Dioses."_ Pyrrha no podía apartar la mirada de la verga arruinando el culo de la Goodwitch. Esas bolas cubiertas de vello púbico rubio se le hacían muy familiares.

Se parecían a las de…

"¡Sr. Arc!" El grito que la mujer exclamo cuando el tipo follándola se corrió en su ano helo la sangre de Pyrrha, que mientras veía como el hombre levantaba a la cazadora de su pene, con una gran corrida de leche cayendo del agujero, recordaba porque se le hacían tan familiares los testículos de aquel rubio.

La vez que entro al baño sin revisar y encontró a su compañero bañándose era una fuente de sus fantasías más candentes.

Pero eso no era lo que pensaba la Chica invencible en ese momento. Tampoco era el ver a Glynda volver a mamar el pene en frente suyo y tragar la corrida del estudiante de Haven como una campeona. Más bien, lo que pensaba de hecho era…

"_¡Jaune, bastardo!"_ Pyrrha grito mentalmente. _"¡Te estás acostando con nuestra profe!"_

* * *

Nota del autor: No me gusto mucho como quedo el punto de vista de Pyrrha, pero los próximos capítulos serán mejores.

Por último, aquí les traigo teasers de las futuras historias.

* * *

Teaser 1: Empatando con Jaune (Pyrrha x Equipo CRDL)

"¡Maldita sea!" Pyrrha maldice mientras realiza unas katas en un campo de entrenamiento. Necesitaba liberar sus frustraciones y el ejercicio físico siempre la calmaba, y tuvo suerte de haber pedido una hora de entrenamiento en la arena con el profesor Oobleck.

X - x - X - x - X

"_¡Me voy a correr!" La voz de Jaune se escuchaba claramente en la oficina de la profesora Goodwitch, que estaba rebotando como loca sobre la polla de su estudiante por su ano, su coño chorreando sin fin._

X - x - X - x - X

"Diablos, necesito acostarme con alguien." Pyrrha piensa desganada. Jaune tenía a la profesora y ella necesitaba a alguien también.

X - x - X - x - X

Cardín Winchester, el bravucón de la academia, se acercaba con su típica arrogancia a la joven más fuerte de Beacon, caminando con su martillo apoyado en el hombre y su sonrisa burlona.

"Nikos." El joven la saludo simplemente, sin ocultar el hecho de que su mirada se dirigía al escote de la Nikos.

"Cardín."

La chica se iba a ir y dejarle la sala al otro estudiante cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

X - x - X - x - X

¿Qué mejor forma de igualar a su interés amoroso, aunque este no tenga idea, que acostándose con su peor enemigo?

"Cardín, tengo un favor que pedirte." La chica se dirige al joven, que la mira con sorpresa.

X - x - X - x - X

Cardín solo sonrió y se recostó en su cama, mientras tenía a una chica ardiente de rodillas adorando a su polla con sus tetas y boca.

Justo como a él le gusta.

X - x - X - x – X

"Vaya, no espere esto." Dove dijo por los tres, viendo a su líder montar a la chica que les pateo el trasero más de una vez, ambos desnudos y cubiertos de sudor.

"Que están esperando." Pyrrha les reclamo a los idiotas parados en la puerta. "Déjense de estupideces y acérquense."

X - x - X - x – X

"¡Bwaa!" Pyrrha deja de mamar a Russell para tomar el pene de Dove en su boca, mientras sus manos masturbaban frenéticamente las pollas de Cardín y Sky.

Sus rodillas le dolían un poco, pero a la Nikos le preocupaba más el probar los cuatro miembros bien dotados que una simple molestia.

* * *

Teaser 2: Una conversación entre rubios lastimados (Yang x Jaune)

"Gracias por apoya a mi hermanita, chico-vomito" La despampanante rubia le agradeció a Jaune, que la miro con molestia fingida.

"¿De nada?"

X - x - X - x – X

"Jaune, mira lo que encontré en las cosas de Qrow." El líder del equipo JNR parpadeo repetidamente al ver a la hermana de Ruby sacudir una botella de alcohol frente a él.

X - x - X - x - X

"¿Es normal que uno extrañe a sus compañera?" El Arc le pregunto a Yang, que le devolvió la mirada. "¿Y aun así estés enojado con ella?"

"Si, es normal cuando uno siente que te abandonaron por algo estúpido." Ambos rubios ya habían bebido mas Whisky de lo que podían.

Y el Alcohol de Qrow era bastante fuerte.

X - x - X - x - X

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto." La voz de Jaune resonaba en la habitación, sentado en el sofá.

"No." Yang le respondió, mientras se sentaba en el regazo del Arc. Ambos rubios se miraron fijamente, sus pechos chocando con los brazos de Jaune atrayendo a la chica más hacia él. "No deberíamos."

X - x - X - x - X

"Ahh, Jaune…" La Xiao-Long gimió el nombre del chico que la abrazaba por detrás, mientras sus fuertes manos la agarraban sus caderas y su miembro entre sus nalgas.

"Yang." Jaune lentamente le penetra su coño mientras la besa, ahogando los gemidos de la luchadora.

* * *

**No se olviden de votar.**


End file.
